A promise broken
by Ashi01
Summary: Harry and draco were lovers...yet when draco left to be a model, Harry was left behind still holding onto the promise they had made. Only to find out that he was betrayed. suck at summaries so just read but BUT DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!


A Promise Broken

By: night58

HI everyone I'm here with my first short one shot for HP. I'm not sure if it's going to be more than a one shot so please leave me comments

Disclaimer: I do not own HP it's obviously owned by JK Rowling, only the plot line belongs to me. ^^ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If it did belong to me there would be tons of yaoi and it'll make lots of fan girls/boys happy after all two hot guys together is so sexy

Genre: romance/drama, Angst, Slash/bb love,

A/N- It will not be a HP school fic with magic ect. but a slightly more realistic one. Also there will be no abuse…ect It will also be in only Harry's pov.

Prologue: A promise you made yet you threw it away.

_(flashback to a memory)_

_Clock ticking away_

_A memory of two young teenage boys sitting together across from one another_

_Warm, peaceful café as they laughed and talked_

_Two boys, one blonde and another with dark black hair sitting while smiling_

_The blond boy smiled and spoke to the dark haired boy across from him_

_"Harry I got something to tell you."_

_"Yeah what is it Dray?"_

_"You know about my dream of becoming a model one day right?"_

_"Of course, how can I forget that? You only talked about it all the time" the dark haired teen said out while rolling his eyes._

_"Um, I got an offer from a big company called Slytherin Co. and I'll be starting next week"_

_"Really that is awesome Dray! So can I come see you? But, I can't really just leave since my parents will get worried"_

_"Um about that Harry, you know you'll always be my boyfriend and I love you."_

_"Dray, what are you talking about? Of course I'm your boyfriend, your ONLY boyfriend!" the dark boy said out pouting_

_"I know you are, but I'm going to be moving to London because the company is there and we live in Britain so…" the blond boy said out sadly._

_"Dray, I understand, this is your dream so I'll always be there for you alright? Just don't forget to call me lots! I will always wait for you." The dark haired boy said out while holding the blonds' hands in his._

_"Thanks Harry, love you." The blond leaned over and gave the dark hair boy a sweet kiss as they smiled._

(present time) 2 years later

A young man with bright green eyes a lean muscled body that stood at the height of 5'9. He was dressed nicely in a pair of dark washed jeans that hugged his butt nicely, along with a dark blue tee shirt with a nice light white checkered scarf that hung around his shoulders.

He also had a nice Rolex watch along with a pair of nice converse black shoes. He was barely able to wait for the subway train as he thought of what a surprise he was going to give his lover for three years.

They had parted two years ago so his blonde lover could become a model, they had disliked the feeling of being separated but they were young. Only at the age of 18 at the time, both of them had just been in a one year relationship with one another and young love as it goes they fell in love with each other.

At first they called each other as much as they can like every week or so, but as the months gone by they couldn't really talked much since his lover became a very well known model and was highly sought after. So they weekly calls soon become every other week to every month to now every two months.

He never doubted his lover because in that industry rumors and scandals always happen no matter how honest you are.

He felt so elated to see him that he just can't wait! After the subway train ride he quickly got his stuff and headed to the apartment his lover was currently living at. It was now late afternoon around 5pm as he finally got off the subway train.

Whoever had said they were fast was wrong it took about 10 hours before he could reach London from the town he was now living in. He got into a cab as he told the driver the address.

As the cab pulled out he leaned back against the seat and looked at the scenery around him as he thought back to another memory he had with the blond a few months after he had left for London.

The blond had only returned because it was Christmas and to give him a present that year.

_(flashback two years ago Christmas eve)_

_"Dray! I missed you so much" the dark haired teen said out as he ran and hugged his blond lover tightly._

_"Harry, I missed you too" the blond teen said out as he kissed his dark haired lover sweetly. They had stayed up that night looking at the stars after making love to one another._

_"Hey dray…will you become tired of me and leave me someday?" the dark hair teen said out with a soft voice. The blond just tighten his arms around his lover as he whispers out._

_"Harry, I will always love you, I promise you. If I ever get well known and become big one day, I will always love you, ONLY YOU." The dark haired teen smiled as they held each other that night while outside the snow was gently falling._

_(flashback ends)_

(present time)

As the cab reach the apartment building and after paying the cab he got out and got his stuff and walked into the apartment complex. After asking the receptionist, he walked up the flight of stairs to the third floor where his lover lives.

He was happily making his way to his lover's apartment when he froze dead in his steps. In front of his lover's apartment was the blonde he had fell in love with…was kissing another man as groans that he used to know came out of his lover's mouth. His bag fell from his hands as his heart clench tightly…thoughts of what his lover's promise to him…

"Harry, I will always love you, I promise you. If I ever get well known and become big one day, I will always love you, ONLY YOU."

As he was caught up in his thoughts while being shocked his lover seemed to spot him and started to push the other man away as he stared at the dark haired young man.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" The blond young man said out as he was shocked to find the young man there. The dark haired teen he used to know was gone, now stood in front of him was a dashing, hot young man who didn't have his ugly glasses that covers his brilliant green eyes.

"HI…Draco…um I came to visit you, after all I missed you" the dark haired young man said out as a stray tear fell from his eyes. The other man just smirked and leaned over to whisper into the blonde's ear and walked away from both of them as he brushed his shoulders against the dark haired young man as he walked away.

"I didn't think that you'll be coming to see me, didn't we plan to meet on August 20th when I'm free Harry?" The blond said out pretending to trying to sooth his lover. Harry just shook his head as he let the tears fall.

"You lied to me Draco…you promised and don't act all concerned for me. I-I should've listened to Hermione when she said she saw you kissing another man and sleeping around. I-I thought that you were truthful and that you'll never betray me. WHY! IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME WHY DID YOU PROMISE ME?" Harry yelled out the last sentence as he felt completely betrayed by the person he loves the most.

He was truthful by not accepting any of the advancements that were made on him by others and stayed truthful to their relationship. Yet why did this have to happen.

Draco finally lost his concerned mask as he smirked. Harry felt his heart died even more when he remembers that he used to love that part of his blond lover.

"Promise?*scoffs* I doubt I care about whatever I had promised to you. After all, I realized a lot of things this past year, I'm tired of your calls, your talks, whatever you blabbering about. I'm famous, good looking, and rich. I don't have time for you nor do I want to be seen with you, I'll do what I want to do." Draco said out with a sneer.

Harry froze as he took in his lover words. But what about the promised you made to me dray? Did you forget what you promised to me? Why was his love acting so different? So cold and Cruel?

"You don't mean that Dray, I understand if you…" Harry was cut off as the blonde walked up and threw him a small jewelry box.

"Here's your break up gift, I no longer need you. Just take that and leave me alone. Find someone else, and do all those mushy stuff you been telling me that we should do. So don't even come near me anymore. This is goodbye Harry." The blonde said out as he walked away and closes his apartment door.

Time to seem to stop as the small box just fell to the ground as harry slowly fell to the ground as he let tears fall, but soon he felt anger as he picked up the box and walked away. Was the time they spent together was fake or did it not mean anything to him? Yet, he couldn't hurt the person he loved the most, just why did this just happen.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was standing in front of the bus stop feeling so lost and confused. What happened to their relationship that it had to end up like this?

Memories attacked his mind as he remembered the things they used to do.

_(Flashbacks) [Harry's thoughts]_

_Running after Draco laughing while as they ran around the park so carefree in the sun_

[_Please don't say that]_

_Holding hands with Draco as they walked through the streets smiling as they hugged each other at the corner kissing each other._

_[Don't tell me that we no longer are together]_

_Sitting together under the trees, being near each other while leaning against one another just enjoying the feeling of warmth of the one they love. _

_[I cannot live without you, even if it was just a day away from you; my every breath belongs to you]_

_Eating at a restaurant together while holding hands as time slowly passes by_

_[Don't do this, don't leave me alone] _

"_I promise you. If I ever get well known and become big one day, I will always love you, ONLY YOU."_

_[This can't be, how can I let you go from my heart, how can everything change just by a few words]_

_ "I no longer need you, find someone else, and do all those mushy stuff you been telling me that we should do. So don't even come near me anymore. This is goodbye Harry."_

_[Please can't we go back, please don't tell me to be well, to find someone else, why can't you see that I love you, without you, I'm scared to love again, I don't think I can do it again. If it's not you.]_

_"Harry look at this, isn't it cute" Draco holding a kitten up as he snuggled it against his cheeks while smiling happily._

_[I can't understand what I did wrong. Why did you have to do this to me dray? I love you]_

(flashback ends)

Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he walked into the bus towards the back seats as he drowns in the pain.

The words that Draco said hurts so much as he tried to think of what just happened.

Harry closes his eyes trying to pretend it didn't just happen that Draco was still in love with him. His hands were cold as he tried not to think of the hurtful words that were said to him. He just wanted to run and cover his ears so that he could say he didn't hear him.

How can everything they had just disappear like it was never there in the beginning? Why? He should've yelled out. Don't say that, that he didn't want to hear about being with another, yet he stood there with tears falling while his love walked away even to close the door on him. Did he mean so little to the blonde?

Harry felt so confused, angry and even pain from being dumped. His eyes harden as a slowly but firm resolved showed in his eyes and heart. He'll make Draco understand what he went through, he'll go into the modeling world just to show that he can be just like the blond, while getting his revenge of being betrayed. Draco better watch out, because Harry will not forgive him anymore nor will he admit that he love the blond. Yet he won't be like Draco, for he won't sleep around nor kiss another, he'll show that he doesn't need attention like that. That he wasn't a cheater or a liar.

The tears that fell from his eyes stopped as he looked out the window of the bus as a cruel yet a smile laced with pain spread out from his lips. The innocent pure him will no longer exist until he got his revenge even if it hurts. After all, the love he has for the blond is still there, but the pain of being betrayed is all he can feel. A new chapter will begin in his life as he'll go against the one he trusted the most, and holds dear to his heart. And the one to come out without being hurt, this he will win.

_A/N So what did you all think? continue you it as a fanfic or just leave it as a one shot? the idea came to me from a random thought so yeah i didn't think of writing more than just this but if i can get hm...about 20 reviews i might consider adding on and writing a fanfic out of this. _


End file.
